Sisterly Love
Sisterly Love is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Lyta Oasis in the Gormott Province. It features a conversation between Theory, her Driver and Praxis. Choosing the first option raises Praxis's Trust by 100 and Theory's Trust by 1000, while the second option raises Praxis's Trust by 100 and Theory's Trust by 900. Introduction Praxis : "Hey, come on, Theory! This way!" Theory : "Don’t rush me sis. The scenery isn’t going anywhere." Praxis : "Don’t be silly! What if we miss some kind of amazing moment?! C’mon, get moving!" Theory : "Hmph..." Theory’s Driver |-|Rex= : :"Praxis looks pretty excited, huh?" |-|Nia= : :"Praxis's getting totally excited, huh?" |-|Zeke= : :"Praxis looks dead excited, huh?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Praxis seems quite excited." Theory : "Yeah... Well, I mean... She’s getting a bit carried away, if you ask me. Honestly... I wish she’d calm down a bit." Theory’s Driver |-|Rex= : :"You say that, but I get the feeling you’re enjoying yourself too." |-|Nia= : :"You say that, but I bet you're enjoying yourself just as much really!" |-|Zeke= : :"You say that, but you're having a good time too. Am I wrong?" |-|Mòrag= : :"So you say, but it seems to me that you're enjoying yourself quite a bit too." Theory : "Do you think so? I suppose you might be right. I’ve got to spend plenty of time with Praxis lately. That’s always good. I really like being with her." Theory’s Driver |-|Rex= : :(What should I say?) |-|Nia= : :(What should I say?) |-|Zeke= : :(What should I say?) |-|Mòrag= : :(What shall I say?) Option 1 (Praxis Trust +100, Theory Trust +1000) Theory’s Driver |-|Rex= : :"It’s almost like you’re real sisters." |-|Nia= : :"You're just like human sisters, huh?" |-|Zeke= : :"You're like real sisters, aren't you?" |-|Mòrag= : :"It's as if you're real sisters." Theory : "You think so...? It’s hard for me to tell, personally. It’s just, well, you know how she’s constantly acting before she thinks. I’m always so nervous for her, I can’t leave her alone for a moment. Yet somehow, I don’t feel like that’s a bad thing. It’s always kind of fun to be around her." Theory’s Driver |-|Rex= : :"I guess you’re always thinking about each other, huh? I’m sure Praxis feels the same way." |-|Nia= : :"Sounds like you've always got each other on the mind. I bet Praxis thinks about you a lot, too." |-|Zeke= : :"I reckon you've always got each other on the mind. I'd say she thinks about you a lot, too." |-|Mòrag= : :"I suppose you must always be thinking about each other. Her as well as you." Theory : "I guess you’re right... Maybe that’s what being sisters is about. But Praxis is the older one, yet it’s me who seems to be worrying about her..." Theory’s Driver |-|Rex= : :"Haha! That’s true... But she wouldn’t be Praxis otherwise, right?" |-|Nia= : :"Haha! Yeah... But I guess that's what makes her Praxis!" |-|Zeke= : :"Haha! Yeah... But she wouldn't be Praxis otherwise, would she?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Ha ha... True enough. But I suppose that's all part of Praxis's charm." Option 2 (Praxis Trust +100, Theory Trust +900) Theory’s Driver |-|Rex= : :"I guess you really get each other now." |-|Nia= : :"You really get each other now, huh?" |-|Zeke= : :"I guess you really get each other now." |-|Mòrag= : :"You've come to understand each other." Theory : "You think so? Sometimes I'm not sure. I still don't feel like I know everything about her. And I'm sure she doesn't always get everything about me. But she said something once... She told me, we may not have any memories, but it's no use worrying about what we don't have. If we know nothing about each other's pasts... That just means we have a clean slate for the future. Every moment we spend together now is a new memory for us to share." Theory’s Driver |-|Rex= : :"Wow... That's deep, but I can see how it's the kind of thing she'd say." |-|Nia= : :"Huh... Pretty deep stuff! But that attitude is Praxis all over." |-|Zeke= : :"Hah! Deep stuff, coming from her. But somehow, that's Praxis all over." |-|Mòrag= : :"I see... Perhaps that attitude is why Praxis is such a lovely person." Theory : "Exactly. And that's why... That's why the time that I spend with her is so special to me. And at the same time, my Driver is important to me too! I couldn't be more grateful to you for bringing us back together." Outroduction Praxis : "Hey, Theory! What’re you up to? Quit getting all cozy with your Driver and get over here already!" Theory : "Cozy? What’s that supposed to mean?!" Praxis : "C’mon, over here, look! Quickly!" Theory : "Hey, you too! Let’s check it out! This is gonna be a memory for all three of us to treasure!" Category:Gormott Province Heart-to-Hearts Category:Theory Heart-to-Hearts Category:Praxis Heart-to-Hearts